


Comédie de la solitude

by Kandai



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est toujours seul quand monte la lune dans les cieux faibles d'étoiles – et ses cris sont autant de murmures que le vent étouffe au lieu de porter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comédie de la solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : William Joyce,  
> Originellement publié sur fanfiction.net en Décembre 2012.

# Comédie de la solitude

 

Quand il est né, la lune lui a dit qu’il s’appelait Jack Frost.

Elle a gardé le silence pendant les trois cent ans qui s’écoulèrent ensuite.

* * *

Les premières dizaines d’années, il les passe à visiter chaque coin qui peut être gelé, à tatouer une carte des cieux froids dans sa mémoire vierge de tout souvenir et prendre ses repères dans ce nouveau royaume qui lui a été donné. Les passages au-dessus de l’équateur sont les plus pénibles et il doit voler très haut au-dessus des nuages pour que la température redescende à des numéros plus tolérables – mais cela vaut toutes les tempêtes et sommets de montagnes enneigés qu’il arrive à créer après ses longs voyages. Les vents le tolèrent dans l’espace céleste et petit à petit, il apprend à les connaître : à savoir que le sirocco prend un malin plaisir à lui souffler dans la figure, que le zéphyr ronchonne quand il suit son courant, que la bise aime lui chatouiller les côtes et que les vents marins l’apprécient quand ils n’ont aucune compagnie.

(L’aquilon reste tout de même son vent préféré.)

Il passe ces décennies dans l’illusion de ne plus être seul et même si les vents lui parlent, la neige se ferme dans des silences cotonneux et le gel brûle un peu le bout de ses doigts. Les humains qu’il rencontre au gré de ses détours passent à travers lui comme de vieux fantômes et parfois, quand il ferme les yeux très fort, il s’imagine que ce regard-là se pose sur lui au lieu de le traverser comme de l’air.

Il est toujours seul quand monte la lune dans les cieux faibles d’étoiles – et ses cris sont autant de murmures que le vent étouffe au lieu de porter.

Il s’étonne, une nuit, de voir le ciel s’illuminer de fils dorés. Intrigué du phénomène, il tend la main vers un de ces rais de lumière et celui-ci se disloque entre ses doigts, créant des images fantomatiques d’animaux galopant, de navires flottant sur les mers, de sourires d’enfants au milieu d’oreillers moelleux. La poussière scintille sur sa main blafarde, comme le feraient les gouttes d’une cascade d’or liquide, et c’est même un peu chaud. Jack rit, incrédule, et lève la tête vers la nuit noire et dorée.

C’est beau – et il s’étonne à nouveau de trouver de la beauté dans autant de lumière, lui qui vit sous les rayons solennels de la lune et le ciel noir des hauteurs. Il s’élève dans les vents, un peu de sable jauni accroché dans ses cheveux de craie.

Quand la même chose se reproduit la nuit suivante, il s’assied sur un toit gelé et regarde, comme un enfant émerveillé.

Parfois, il y a un petit homme qui surgit au milieu des ficelles lumineuses et Jack est sûr qu’il ne fait pas attention à l’enfant étrange allongé sur les ardoises mais quand il salue la silhouette lointaine, il reçoit un petit sourire en retour et un peu de sable taquin vient lui chatouiller les narines.

( _Tu n’es pas seul_ , disent les grains dorés qui se déposent au coin de ses paupières.)

Il ne parle jamais au petit homme des fils – le Marchand de sable, les enfants disent et les enfants ont toujours raison – mais parfois, une traînée dorée entoure gentiment ses poignets ou sa cheville et explosent devant ses yeux de ciel bleu les flocons jaunes, les rires dans le gel et la chaleur des mains dans les moufles quand elles saisissent la neige sans compter.

Sur ce toit abandonné, Jack dort pour la première fois depuis une soixantaine d’années.

* * *

Quand le soleil d’hiver monte dans les cieux dégagés, il est parfois tenté de regarder le sol blanc qui s’étend à ses pieds, telle la traînée nuptiale d’une robe de mariée.

La neige est belle quand il glisse par-dessus comme un amant caresserait sa maîtresse. Il la frôle, l’effleure du bout de ses doigts gelés et quand il prend le temps de la regarder, elle reste lisse et impassible sous son regard presque tendre.

(Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu’il ne laisse aucune empreinte, aucune trace tangible de son passage, à part cette légère traînée de gel que son bâton imprime sur la poudreuse et que les gens confondent avec une plaque de verglas.)

(Il fait semblant mais il n’y arrive pas tout à fait.)

Jack se perd dans cette récompense narcissique jusqu’à ce qu’un chant lui monte aux oreilles : c’est une musique divine, composée de rires et de cris de joie, d’éternuement et de claquements de dents – et il ne perd pas de temps à chercher d’où provient ce son si merveilleux. En moins d’une seconde, il se retrouve au milieu d’une ronde d’enfants riant aux éclats devant son tableau de blanc et de froid. Des boules se lancent, des nez rougis se cachent dans des amples tissus et ces petites mains plongeant dans la beauté gelée : tant de bonheur, tant de lumière et c’est pour Jack que ces enfants chantent, même s’ils ignorent qu’il est parmi eux, qu’il écoute, un sourire de pur émerveillement aux lèvres, les clameurs enchantées qui naissent partout autour de lui.

 _C’est mon œuvre_ , pense-t-il, incrédule, alors que deux petites filles glissent en riant sur la traînée de gel qu’il a amenée avec lui.

 _C’est pour cela que je suis né_ , pense-t-il à nouveau en levant les yeux vers la lune, une conviction nouvelle dans son cœur bleui par le froid.

(Celle-ci se tait, comme toujours, mais Jack a l’impression qu’elle brille plus fort.)

* * *

L’eau froide et la lumière lunaire sont ses premiers souvenirs.

Il se souvient être né de l’eau, d’un étang recouvert par le gel dont les glaces se sont douloureusement écartées pour le laisser sortir dans l’air mordant du soir – Jack se souvient juste que c’était l’hiver, parce que Jack ne connaît que l’hiver. Il se souvient de la première inspiration qu’ont prise ses poumons ankylosés, du froid qui lui a agressé la gorge avant de se faire apaisant sur sa langue. Il se rappelle des pins recouverts de neige, de la sensation familière du bois gelé dans ses mains blanches et du vent des hauteurs contre ses pieds nus.

Et il se souvient de la lune qui luisait doucement, comme une torche allumée au bout d’un couloir sombre et humide, un flamboyant soleil après une très longue nuit, une ultime grâce accordée aux condamnés.

Elle était belle, dans le ciel piqueté d’étoiles affadies, et elle murmurait avec une voix grave et cérémonieuse :

— Bienvenue au monde, Jack Frost.

( _Je m’appelle Jack Frost_ , avait-il pensé aussitôt.)

Elle ne lui a jamais rien dit d’autre.

* * *

L’hiver n’apporte pas que chants de joie, batailles de boules de neige et rires qui s’étouffent dans de grosses écharpes. L’hiver apporte aussi de mauvaises récoltes, des maladies de tout poil, des accidents de voyage. L’hiver pousse les loups à sortir des forêts pour s’aventurer vers les habitations humaines en quête de nourriture. L’hiver crée des brouillards qui égarent des enfants sur les routes et des blizzards sans merci qui achèvent de geler leurs yeux vides de larmes, leurs bouches hurlant et leurs cœurs qui battent faiblement dans leurs poitrines immobiles.

L’hiver tue, aussi.

Et Jack entend chaque plainte lancée au vent, chaque râle qui s’étouffe sur lui-même, chaque larme qui gèle sur les joues tiédies des victimes du froid, chaque cri de loup repus après avoir dévoré les enfants imprudents qui sont allés jouer trop loin dans les forêts. Jack est conscient de chaque fièvre que ses flocons provoquent, chaque toux et grippes qui déciment des dizaines d’humains dans leur sommeil dans les villages qu’il visite.

Jack Frost sait que l’hiver tue.

Il sait aussi qu’il ne peut rien faire – qu’y peut-il, quand ses cris sont autant de bruissements étouffés, quand ses tentatives désespérées pour attirer l’attention des autres humains (PAR ICI ! AU SECOURS !) se soldent invariablement par des échecs tout aussi cuisants et que la seule chose qu’il peut apporter aux âmes moribondes dans le gel, c’est une compagnie éphémère, une présence qui s’efforce de ralentir la progression inexorable du froid dans leurs veines gonflées de bleu.

Jack ne reste jamais jusqu’à la fin, parce que ces moments-là sont terribles, remplis d’ombres hennissantes et rugissantes dont il ne sait dire si elles sont réelles ou juste des fragments de son imaginaire coupable. Et aussi parce que – il ne saurait dire pourquoi, cependant – les humains qui meurent de froid le terrifient au-delà de toute la rationalité relative qu’on possède lorsqu’on est un esprit légendaire.

Jack Frost est l’esprit de l’hiver. L’hiver tue. Jack tue, même si son cœur gelé en décide autrement. Et après chaque mort, Jack pleure sous la lune muette, des larmes qui se changent en flocons et tombent en tourbillonnant dans les vents impitoyables.

 _C’est mon œuvre. C’est pour cela que je suis né_ , se dit-il avec l’amertume familière de la solitude.

— Je suis un monstre, n’est-ce pas ? murmure-t-il en claquant des dents à la lune à moitié pleine.

Comme toujours, celle-ci préfère le silence.

* * *

Il ne s’en rend pas compte immédiatement mais la réalité le frappe brutalement quand il croise un demoiselle couverte d’épines et de feuilles séchées de la tête aux pieds, aux cheveux perdus quelque part entre le marron et le roux, qui lui tire la langue et s’envole dans les pins avant qu’il n’ait le temps de la héler. Il fait bien attention, et ça ne lui arrive qu’une fois toutes les deux décennies, mais il parvient à attraper la manche fuyante d’un farfadet roux habillé tout en vert qui lui fait un petit sourire en disparaissant dans l’herbe.

Il y en a d’ _autres_. Personne ne les voit, personne ne les entend mais ils existent sous la lune – et il n’est plus seul, plus seul, plus seul.

Jack pleure, sous les rayons blond pâle et c’est de joie.

Après sa rencontre avec le Marchand de sable, il s’aperçoit que c’est bien plus compliqué. La plupart des légendes qu’il croise au cours de ses pérégrinations sont des créatures locales qui ont trop peu de pouvoir que pour survivre tout au cours d’une année et choisissent d’apparaître et de disparaître au gré de cycles. Ainsi, Chandeleur et sa délicieuse odeur de crêpes ne se montre qu’au début de février, les Rois Mages distribuent leurs fèves durant toute la première semaine de janvier et quand Dégel pointe le bout de son nez pour faire fondre toutes ses glaces, Jack sait que le printemps n’est pas loin et qu’il est temps de s’envoler pour d’autres latitudes.

Il rencontre même l’esprit du Printemps, une fois. Elle a l’apparence d’une fillette un peu fragile, aux beaux yeux rosés mais il sent aux regards noirs qu’elle lui lance qu’il ferait mieux de s’envoler vite fait s’il ne veut pas finir trempé par ses averses dévastatrices. Il essaie d’attraper l’Automne aussi mais la rousse aux épines et aux feuilles se contente de lui faire des pieds de nez de loin et de s’envoler très vite quand il arrive, portée par le zéphyr.

(Il évite soigneusement Été, pour des raisons évidentes, et ce dernier le lui rend bien.)

Les saisons ne sont pas faites pour cohabiter plus de quelques heures.

Et il y a ces esprits qui, comme lui, comme les autres saisons et le Marchand de sable, sont permanents et traversent le globe toute l’année.

Par rapport aux éphémères, ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux – c’est logique, dans un sens, car tous ces esprits sont aussi puissants que dangereux et il existe autant d’esprits malveillants que bienfaisants qui rôdent en ce monde, sous les yeux attentifs de la lune.

Il entend dans la bouche des enfants des noms qui veulent tout et rien dire à la fois : la Fée des dents, le Marchand de sable, Cupidon ou Saint Valentin, le Père Noël et Saint Nicolas, Jack O’Lantern, le Lapin de Pâques (ou la cloche, ça dépend des régions), les Rois Mages, le Croque-mitaine, le Leprechaun, l’esprit de Thanksgiving et des milliers d’autres légendes qui vivent dans des milliards d’imaginaires collectifs. Il entend son propre nom, une fois, et son cœur sursaute au « Couvre-toi bien ou Jack Frost va venir te tirer les oreilles ! » dit dans la bouche tendre d’une mère.

Il entend, il croit et c’est merveilleux, merveilleux – parce qu’il n’est plus seul.

— Je ne suis plus seul ! crie-t-il à la lune gracieuse, le cœur flottant dans les nuages.

Il n’attend pas de réponse pour prendre son envol. Il sait qu’il n’y en aura pas.

* * *

Il y en a _d’autres_.

Jack se sent grandi de ce nouveau savoir, affamé d’un contact qu’il n’a plus eu depuis des siècles et impatient de se faire connaître, de crier à ce monde dont il ignore tout qu’il existe, que la lune l’a choisi, qu’il est un être de légende lui aussi, qu’il fait partie d’un tout qu’il ne connaît pas – mais Jack est désireux d’apprendre, désireux de _rencontrer_ d’autres visages que ceux qu’il croise depuis si longtemps. Il écoute, récolte des informations un peu partout et découvre sans difficulté que le Père Noël a ses quartiers au Pôle Nord.

Il vole plus vite que jamais sur le dos de l’aquilon… et se heurte le nez sur les barrières boréales qui protègent le Pôle. Déçu mais pas vaincu, ça lui prend plusieurs semaines pour passer les barrières en douce et tenter de se faufiler dans le repaire – il y parvient tout aussi difficilement mais ses yeux sont tellement émerveillés par tout ce qu’il voit que Jack en laisse tomber sa garde.

Mal lui en prend car il se retrouve nez à nez avec une armée de yétis inquiets et en moins de deux minutes, il est dehors à nouveau, perdu dans les landes gelées du Pôle Nord.

La plupart s’en seraient arrêté là et seraient retournés à leurs occupations, le cœur lourd et la mine défaite. Jack brûle de déception mais il décide de sourire et de faire ce qu’il sait faire le mieux.

Il en fait un jeu.

(Après une dizaine d’effractions qui se déroulent de manière similaire, il devient plus ou moins ami avec Phil – enfin, il le croit, parce que le yéti lui laisse un cookie sur le coin de la fenêtre par laquelle il a l’habitude de rentrer. C’est peut-être simplement de la pitié mais ça ne l’empêche pas de manger le gâteau et de laisser un petit yéti de glace en guise de remerciement. Ce n’est pas grand-chose mais on peut être facétieux sans se montrer ingrat.)

Il ne rencontre jamais le Père Noël.

* * *

Au contraire de ses tentatives répétées pour pénétrer l’atelier du Père Noël, sa rencontre avec Bunnymund est totalement fortuite. Dégel avait décidé de faire une plus longue sieste cette année-là et tant que Printemps ne se montrait pas, Jack avait simplement assumé que l’hiver durerait quelques semaines de plus que d’habitude – en haussant les épaules de contentement, il s’était promis de faire un hiver moins rude dans la décennie, histoire de remercier Printemps. Pâques tombait le troisième dimanche de mars, à l’époque, et Dégel était réveillé depuis peu. Il restait encore un peu de neige et d’enfants riant dedans. Pas grand-chose, juste de quoi donner un peu d’éclat blanc aux paysages pas encore tout à fait réveillés. Au début du vingtième siècle, Jack avait assisté à sa première fête de Pâques.

Le souvenir qu’il en garde n’est pas des plus plaisants.

Il doit honnêtement avouer qu’il ne se souvient pas à quoi il s’était attendu mais certainement pas à se faire réprimander par un lapin-kangourou de deux mètres de haut parce que « toute cette saleté de neige rendait mal sur ses œufs colorés et qu’il était prié de déguerpir, lui et son froid de canard, parce qu’il empêchait les enfants de sortir pour attraper les œufs. »

(La réplique est authentique. Plus ou moins.)

Un autre esprit aurait pris ses cliques, ses claques et se serait enfui sur le vent en grommelant. Jack s’était contenté de serrer les dents et de faire tomber une petite pluie verglaçante, histoire de donner une leçon concernant l’amabilité et l’importance des premières impressions.

(Dire que tout cela s’est mal fini relève de l’euphémisme.)

Depuis, Bunnymund et lui se détestent cordialement – et il essaie de faire tomber de la neige à Pâques à chaque fois que Printemps se fait tardive. Rien qui ne puisse gâcher complètement la fête, bien sûr, parce que Dégel ne le permettrait pas et qu’il doit bien y avoir une loi contre les interférences avec les fêtes les plus importantes du calendrier mais un duvet blanc qui rappelle au lapin insolent que Jack Frost existe.

Jack Frost _existe_.

(Il n’ose plus rien faire depuis 68, cependant. La blague a vraiment mal tourné cette année-là et lui-même s’en veut un peu d’avoir presque complètement gâché la fête de Pâques.)

Il existe mais il est toujours seul.

Et la lune ne dit rien.

* * *

Sandy ne parle pas et c’est certainement ce que Jack apprécie le plus chez lui. Il est le compagnon muet et invisible des nuits trop solitaires et s’ils ne se parlent jamais l’un en face de l’autre, il y a toujours un fil qui flotte vers la silhouette blanche et qui explose en images dorées. Jack rit devant les dauphins qui volent, parce qu’il n’a rien d’autre à faire, et se demande pourquoi il a tellement de mal à rester seul.

C’est nouvelle lune, ce soir. _Tant mieux_ , pense Jack, parce qu’il ne se sent pas capable d’endurer son silence à nouveau.

* * *

L’hiver est généralement la saison la plus détestée par les humains – et par le reste des légendes également, parce que les légendes n’existent pas sans les humains et qu’ils sont prêts à se nourrir de toutes leurs pensées et croyances si cela peut leur permettre de survivre un peu plus longtemps.

Peu importe les vents violents d’automne, les tempêtes dévastatrices de printemps et les canicules incendiaires d’été, c’est le gel qu’on apprend à détester parce que la nature meurt sous sa main, parce que le froid détruit et blesse, parce que la neige est peut-être belle mais sa beauté est mortelle. Les gens pestent contre l’hiver, maudissent les intempéries qui retardent la vie, pleurent sur les vies perdues dans le froid cruel. Et à chaque enfant mort d’une fièvre trop forte, il sent sur sa nuque le regard invisible et accusateur de milliers de protecteurs d’enfants et de personnes – ils le haïssent, ils voudraient qu’il cesse d’exister mais paradoxalement, sa présence les soulage. Il est plus facile de blâmer l’esprit solitaire que de faire face à ses propres erreurs.

Jack aimerait pouvoir leur dire qu’il est désolé, qu’il ne fait pas exprès d’être un monstre et de tuer les gens, qu’il y a des bons côtés à l’hiver et qu’il apporte aussi un peu de joie, parfois. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il s’il ne peut pas cesser de faire tomber la neige ? Jack choisit de se taire et pendant une minute, il comprend le silence de la lune.

Un enfant rit au loin et c’est un baume qui s’étale sur son cœur qui saigne.

* * *

Le Titanic coule en 1912 à cause d’un iceberg. Le nombre de pertes est tel que Jack se sent physiquement malade quand il entend les vents marins murmurer la tragédie. Même Dégel refuse de lui parler cette année-là.

— Je voudrais disparaître, souffle l’enfant neige à la lune, des larmes gelées sur ses joues blanches.

La reine nocturne se tait et son silence fait plus mal que tout le reste.

* * *

Il se souvient être né de l’eau d’un étang mais désormais, le liquide gèle sous ses pieds nus, ses larmes se solidifient sous ses yeux bleus et le pluie se transforme en flocons ou en grêle quand il passe dessous. L’eau liquide lui est étrangère, comme une mère perdue qu’il n’a jamais réussi à retrouver durant les deux cent cinquante ans qu’il a erré sur le globe.

De retour à la mare gelée d’où il est issu – et c’est la maison, ce petit étang non loin d’un village d’Amérique du Nord, parce que c’est l’endroit où il est venu au monde, où la lune lui a parlé, où il est devenu Jack Frost et tout est si important qu’il ne peut envisager d’appeler ce petit lopin de terre pris dans les eaux et la glace autrement que chez lui – Jack laisse ses pieds glisser sur la surface froide, scrutant les profondeurs ténébreuses qui clapotent paresseusement sous lui.

Un instant, il se demande quel effet cela fait d’être immergé.

Un instant, il se demande pourquoi même l’eau dont il est sorti ne veut plus de lui.

Un instant, il se demande s’il connaîtra autre chose que le sel des larmes et l’amertume de la solitude.

(Et cet instant dure une éternité.)

* * *

Il sait qui sont les Gardiens, évidemment. Ce genre d’esprits ne passent pas inaperçus, surtout dans un monde aussi fermé que le leur, et comme la nuit ne parle jamais, ils remplissent un rôle plus important que les simples esprits qui se contentent de faire ce pourquoi ils sont là : ils protègent et ordonnent, dirigent et tolèrent, sous la coupe bienveillante de l’Homme de la lune.

Les quatre légendes sont tout aussi légendaires dans le monde des humains que dans celui des esprits – ils sont des modèles pour tous ceux qui en cherchent : la force de E. Aster Bunnymund, le dévouement de Toothiana, la profonde compassion de North et l’esprit ouvert à tous les possibles de Sandy, autant de qualités dont on parle avec une révérence émerveillée.

Jack n’a pas été étranger à ces murmures, à ces souffles émerveillés qui se répandent comme les traînées dorées du Marchand de sable dès que l’un des gardiens apparaît pour régler quelques conflits mineurs. Une majorité d’esprits sont neutres (comme lui) mais il en existe quelques-uns qui sortent de temps à autre de cette zone de neutralité pour causer des troubles (comme lui, même si c’est une histoire exclusive entre lui et Bunnymund et qu’il sait parfaitement qu’il n’a pas été effacé de l’existence parce qu’il n’a jamais mis _intentionnellement_ des personnes en danger. Il ignore pourquoi mais l’intention a l’air d’être un facteur important pour les Gardiens.)

Il y a aussi des esprits malveillants depuis le tout début et s’il n’a jamais entendu que des noms, il préfère éviter de croiser leur route : Malchance, l’ennemi jurée de tous les esprits censés apporter la bonne fortune ; Kate, messagère des cataclysmes, dont les entrées et sorties spectaculaires lui demandent beaucoup d’énergie, ce qui fait qu’elle n’apparaît heureusement pas tous les jours ; Némésis, gardienne des vengeances ; Pitch, le Croque-mitaine dont on n’a plus entendu parler depuis longtemps mais qui n’est jamais vraiment parti… autant de noms redoutés contre lesquels les Gardiens combattent avec un acharnement admirable, protégeant les êtres les plus fragiles et les plus forts du monde entier – _les enfants_.

Jack peut les comprendre, honnêtement. Sans le rire des enfants qui glissent sur les plaques de verglas ou les batailles de boules de neige, il y a longtemps qu’il se serait laissé dépérir en espérant que la lune ait pitié de lui et choisisse un nouvel esprit pour assurer le retour de l’hiver. Peut-être que personne ne croit plus à Jack Frost – qui y a jamais cru, d’ailleurs ? – et peut-être qu’il est un monstre dont le froid peut tuer sans pitié, mais dans les visages heureux des enfants, Jack trouve une maigre rédemption pour ses actes.

 _C’est moi qui fait ça_ , pense-t-il en les regardant se rouler dans la poudreuse et il se joint à eux parce qu’il a envie de rire, lui aussi.

 _C’est mon œuvre et elle a parfois ses joies_ , pense-t-il en regardant la lune éteinte.

* * *

Jack est fort pour jouer. Jouer dans la neige, jouer à cache-cache, jouer à chat, jouer à glisser dans les rues couvertes de gel, jouer la comédie. (Surtout jouer la comédie. Jack est un excellent acteur.)

Chaque sourire et chaque « Je vais bien » qu’il se murmure à lui-même – parce que personne d’autre n’est là pour l’écouter, évidemment – est un mensonge de plus dans lequel il s’enfonce.

Et dans chaque larme qu’il verse sur le reflet gelé des rayons lunaires, une seconde solitaire s’étire et meurt dans sa gorge noyée de sanglots.

— Je voudrais _mourir_ ! éclate-t-il – et cet aveu est d’un ridicule inavoué parce qu’il n’est qu’un esprit, les esprits ne meurent pas, on cesse simplement de croire en eux et ils disparaissent dans les vents et les étoiles.

(Mais personne n’a jamais cru en Jack, personne, personne, _PERSONNE_ , alors pourquoi est-il encore là, à sangloter dans la nuit pâle ?)

* * *

Il fête son trois-centième anniversaire sur terre avec une joie factice et un sourire de plastique. Jack ne le dira jamais mais il est presque content que personne ne se souvienne de sa naissance.

* * *

 

La visite de Bunnymund est aussi surprenante qu’inattendue et en moins de deux minutes, il se retrouve projeté dans un sac puis catapulté au Pôle Nord – l’ironie de la situation le ferait rire s’il ne se passait pas quelque chose de grave – où il rencontre les trois autres légendes. Prévisible, Toothiana se rue sur ses dents, avant de crier de joie pure devant leur blancheur et leur régularité ; Sandy se tient à l’écart mais lui adresse un petit signe de main potelée ; Bunnymund a l’air de quelqu’un qui aurait bien voulu être ailleurs et North parle trop fort pour qu’il puisse tout comprendre du premier coup, lui qui a toujours vécu dans les murmures.

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se remettre vraiment du fait qu’il est au Pôle Nord, devant les quatre légendes, de la musique résonne et – qu’est-ce qu’ils sont en train d’essayer de faire ?

Il lui faut tout son self-control pour ne pas tout geler sur place dans un accès de panique.

— Oh, oh, doucement, on se calme, là !

Qu’est-ce que c’est que leur délire de faire de lui, Jack Frost, esprit solitaire et rejeté, un _Gardien_ , pour l’amour de la lune ? Les Gardiens seraient-ils tous devenus _séniles_ ? Apparemment, Bunnymund est d’accord avec lui – le fait est assez rare pour être noté – mais lui-même ne peut pas contester les décisions de l’Homme de la lune.

Parce qu’ici, la lune est pleine, belle et brillante – ici, la lune leur _parle_.

C’est un sentiment étrange qui lui broie les entrailles à l’annonce de ce fait et Jack met un déplaisant moment avant de l’identifier : il s’agit de pure et simple _trahison_.

Trois cents ans qu’il a prié la lune pour obtenir des réponses, trois cents ans sans voir l’ombre d’une seule parole, d’un murmure de réconfort et voilà qu’après tout ce temps, cette même lune s’adresse aux Gardiens pour leur dire, à eux, qu’elle veut Jack Frost dans leurs rangs. L’idée est tellement révoltante qu’il réalise à peine le silence gêné qui se crée autour de lui.

Le silence, décide Jack, est la pire des _trahisons_.

* * *

— Et toi, quelle est ta vraie nature ? demande North avec une gentillesse qui paraît presque familière. Jack cligne des yeux, un millier de réponses se bousculant sous ses cheveux blancs.

_Tuer les gens dans des tempêtes. Créer des icebergs qui coulent des bateaux. Geler des étangs. Provoquer des batailles de boule de neige. Être un monstre, une nuisance et être désolé pour ça. Pleurer à la lune et lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne répond jamais. Être seul._

_Rester seul._

— Je… je n’sais pas.

* * *

Jack reconnaît Pitch sans même l’avoir vu.

Autour de la silhouette sinistre flotte le même parfum écœurant de sueur glacée et de larmes salées des gens qui s’endorment dans les congères pour ne jamais se réveiller, la même odeur crasseuse de fièvre et de maladie qui affaiblit même les âmes les plus vaillantes dans les heures les plus noires de l’hiver. Pitch Black est l’ombre qui rôde dans les jours de minuit, les incertitudes lancées dans le vent hurlant ou les larmes que la lune n’a pas pu dégeler sur ses joues. Pitch Black est la solitude brûlante, le rejet qui blesse et les batailles de boules de neige dans lesquelles personne ne le vise – parce qu’ _il n’existe pour personne_.

Il le réalise avec un frisson de déplaisir mais il ne sert à rien de nier la vérité : Pitch Black et lui se connaissent depuis très longtemps.

(Et à en juger par le sourire de pur délice qui se fraye un chemin sur le visage grisâtre, ces retrouvailles n’annoncent rien de bon.)

Les globes d’un jaune morbide de Pitch plongent droit dans son âme, déchirant comme de la vapeur les couches de glace qui ombragent son cœur. Devant les yeux perçants du Croque-mitaine, Jack se sent soudain faible et minuscule – et il déteste ça.

 _Je connais tes peurs_ , disent les orbes malveillants.

 _Je n’ai pas peur de toi_ , réplique son air bravache sous lequel se cache l’enfant terrifié qu’il n’a jamais cessé d’être.

* * *

— Mais… je n’étais personne avant d’être Jack Frost, répond-il avec ahurissement à Toothiana.

La Fée fronce ses sourcils élégants, soudain voilée d’une inquiétude supplémentaire – un bref instant, il se sent coupable de la charger ainsi alors qu’elle panique déjà tant pour ses fée mais on parle de ses souvenirs, de lui-même : il ne se souvient pas avoir parlé de lui avec une quelconque autre personne. C’est une première qu’il est à peine conscient de vivre.

— Tu ne te souviens pas ? murmure Toothiana, une horreur grandissante dans la voix et le fantôme d’une perte qu’il peine à comprendre danse devant ses yeux éteints.

Pour la première fois de toute son existence, Jack se demande si la lune ne lui a pas menti.

* * *

Croire, c’est comme voler.

Cela procure les sensations les plus grisantes – le vent contre la peau offerte, la glace sous lui et les étoiles si loin au-dessus mais si près qu’il se croit capable de les toucher rien qu’en tendant son bras curieux – et quand il vole, il se sent capable de posséder le monde entier, de le repeindre en bleu et en blanc, avec des sourires à chaque coin de bouche. Voler, c’est comme croire et Jack Frost décide de croire en les Gardiens (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’il accepte d’en devenir un). Il décide de croire en Toothiana et ses dents-souvenirs, en Sandy et ses merveilleuses sculptures de sable, en Bunnymund et sa simplicité, en North et ses mots de sagesse.

Il croit et il vole – et pendant un moment magique, les sourires qu’il reçoit en retour le poussent à croire que tout sera _parfait_.

Puis Sandy meurt dans un nuage de sable minuit, Pâques n’est plus que coquilles écrasées et œufs qui ne seront jamais trouvés, Toothiana le regarde avec ses grands yeux horrifiés et il se retrouve à nouveau seul, recroquevillé au fond d’un précipice, les deux moitiés brisées de son bâton à ses pieds, une Baby Tooth à moitié gelée dans ses mains froides et un tube maudit et doré dans les poches de son sweat bleu fade.

( _Voler implique de tomber un jour ou l’autre, Jack._ )

 _C’est mon œuvre_ , songe-t-il, l’amertume familière de l’échec au fond de la gorge. La lune les regarde, silencieuse comme toujours. Jack ignore si elle le condamne ou le console.

Soudain, une lumière dorée jailli du tube et tout se confond dans une chaleur nouvelle qui tambourine sous sa poitrine frêle.

* * *

Pippa Overland n’a jamais véritablement cru en Jack Frost.

Son fils, Jackson Overland (deuxième du nom), est le premier à répandre sa légende. Il maintiendra toute sa vie que les histoires que lui racontait sa maman avant d’aller s’endormir ont été sa première source d’inspiration et qu’il n’a fait que broder sur un conte déjà existant, bien plus triste mais non moins beau.

De cette petite famille coloniale, reste un enfant aux mêmes yeux bruns que Pippa – que Jack – qui refuse d’arrêter de croire au Lapin de Pâques.

* * *

Jamie s’émerveille devant le lapin bleuté qui flotte dans l’air surchauffé et Jack ne peut s’empêcher de crier victoire parce que Pitch n’a pas encore gagné, que Bunnymund est sauf et qu’il soit damné à jamais s’il ne donne pas tout ce qu’il a dans la bataille qui s’annonce. Les bras de Jamie se font soudainement rigides et il murmure, les mains écartées et la bouche grande ouverte :

— Jack Frost.

L’esprit concerné laisse échapper un petit rire incrédule parce qu’il a certainement mal entendu et que l’enfant se retourne lentement vers lui – mais il ne verra rien, évidemment, parce que Jack est…

— Jack Frost ! répète l’enfant avec une véhémence troublante.

— C’est… c’est mon nom, balbutie l’esprit, les mains dans les cheveux.

Jamie hoche la tête, visiblement abasourdi, et Jack n’ose pas espérer, il n’ose pas, il ne veut pas oser – mais l’espoir est un sentiment difficile à étouffer.

— Tu peux me voir ? demande-t-il, le cœur prêt à exploser.

Le garçon aux yeux ronds acquiesce de nouveau avec lenteur et très loin en lui, sous les innombrables couches de glace qui barricadent son cœur froid, Jack sent naître une minuscule flamme.

Un immense soleil.

* * *

Croire, c’est comme voler. Les chutes sont toujours dures mais le ciel reste toujours aussi vaste et haut, aussi ouvert et beau – même maintenant, quand les ombres de Pitch le masquent. Sous son cœur, le soleil brûle et les battements erratiques de son cœur forment des mots désordonnés qui s’impriment sur son âme.

_Je crois au Père Noël et au Marchand de sable. Je crois au Lapin de Pâques et à la Fée des dents. Je crois en l’Homme de la lune et aux Gardiens._

_Je crois en Jack Frost._

_Je n’ai plus peur._

* * *

Toothiana volette à sa gauche, Sandy plane sur son nuage doré droit devant eux et le traîneau de North (qui transporte ledit North ainsi qu’un Bunnymund épuisé) et son bâton réparé scintille sous la lumière timide des rayons lunaires. Le sol disparaît derrière la couche de brume que Jack a levée pour eux – et ce dernier sourit d’un air fatigué quand la main de Toothiana trouve la sienne pour le guider dans le ciel familier. La lune rayonne, entière et plus belle que jamais.

Le retour jusqu’au Pôle Nord se fait dans le silence et la fatigue. Ils ne sourient pas tous mais Jack sait que tout sera parfait.

Parce qu’il n’est plus seul.

* * *

Quand il est né, la lune lui a dit que son nom était Jack Frost.

Trois cents ans plus tard, il laisse sa main blafarde reposer sur les carreaux colorés du Pôle Nord et souffle à l’astre nocturne, un sourire gelé sur son visage :

— Je ne suis plus seul.

Et à sa grande surprise, la lune lui répond enfin, avec ce murmure flûté qu’il a tant appris à chérir :

— Tu ne l’as jamais été.


End file.
